Prince Anakin
Prince Anakin is an upcoming 2019 American computer-animated 3D epic adventure musical comedy-drama film produced by Illumination Entertainment. The Grinch is directed by Yarrow Cheney and Scott Mosier, written by Michael LeSieur and Tommy Swerdlow, narrated by Pharrell Williams, and starring the voices of James McAvoy, David Oyelowo, Jessica Chastain, Bill Hader, Ewan McGregor, Hayley Atwell, Jeremy Irons, Peter Capaldi, Michael Keaton, Rowan Atkinson, Seth Rogen, Alfred Molina, Bradley Cooper, and John Goodman. It screened on the Toronto International Film Festival on September 11, 2016, premiered at Microsoft Theater on December 3, 2016 and was released in the United States on December 21, 2016, by Universal Pictures. Synopsis Plot Cast Characters Gallery Production * See also: Prince Ankain/Production Reception Critical reception The Lion King Reborn was released to critical acclaim from audiences, critics and even fans, who liked the entire The Lion King franchise. On the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a "Certified Fresh" rating of 87%, based on 103 reviews, with an average rating of 8 out of 10 and a consensus, "The Lion King Reborn shows that we can retell one of our favorite cinematic stories if done properly, even when we had the heart, pride and love with our memories to share with our friends, family and even our children for future generations in the Circle of Life." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 83 out of 100, based on 20 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". IGN holds a score of 9.9/10, and IMDb holds a score of 8.6/10 based on 337,029 votes. Audience reception Fans and critics praised the film for it's excellent animation, voice acting (mostly Jeremy Irons' role as Scar) and while retaining the spirit of the franchise, it included newer elements such as restoring deleted scenes that had almost got in the cut. Audience reception measured by scientific polling methods was highly positive. Audiences randomly polled by CinemaScore on opening day gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Surveys from SurveyMonkey and comScore's PostTrak found that 87% of audience members graded the film positively, including a rare five-star rating. Box office W.I.P. Accolades W.I.P. TvTropes page * Main article: The Lion King Reborn/Tropes Release The Lion King Reborn was originally going to be released in August 2017. One year later, the directors confirmed that the film's production would be moved up and was set to be released in June 15th, 2019. Marketing * Main article: Marketing of The Lion King Reborn and The Lion King Annihilation In May 2018, Matthew Broderick and his philanthropic organization Random Act Funding partnered with Omaze to initiate a contest to benefit the organization. A randomly chosen winner from those that donated would receive an Lion King set visit. A life-sized statue of Scar, created by Legacy Effects, was on display at D23 Expo 2018, alongside statues of "Army of Scar": Janja, Reirei, Ushari, and Mzingo. Additionally, Hahn, Minkoff, Broderick, Irons, Dick, Chabert, Bender, Mitchell, Rush, Sabella, Atkinson, Lane, Woodard, Marsden, Payton, Jones, and Riegel appeared at D23 Expo 2018 to present a clip highlighting the 80 years of Disney films, along with footage from The Lion King Reborn. The footage, which was screened exclusively for the panel, received strong audience reaction, with fans "literally on their feet and jumping as the footage played". Julia Alexander of Polygon commented, "to say that there was quite a bit happening in the trailer would be one heck of an understatement." She was excited that the film would deliver on the character interactions in one film and that The Lion King Reborn "finally feels like Disney has made the movie it always wanted to—and the one we've always wanted to see. For nearly ten years we dreamt of this reality and to see it play across a massive screen... it was impossible to not feel emotional." CinemaBlend's Eric Eisenberg said the footage left him "literally shaking", with the film looking "like it could be one of the most epic blockbusters ever created", concluding "the hype the film most definitely feels very, very real". Haleigh Foutch for Collider said, "It looks dark and dramatic, and utterly epic. It's clear Disney is trying to do something different here... to pay off a decade's worth of narrative and world-building. While it's impossible to tell from two minutes work of footage, it certainly looks like that gamble paid off." The D23 footage was also shown at the 2018 San Diego Comic-Con International. As the red carpet premiere for the movie has been confirmed in Los Angeles, directors Cheney and Mosier, producer Chris Meledandri, and many cast members including James McAvoy, David Oyelowo, Jessica Chastain, Bill Hader, Ewan McGregor, Hayley Atwell, Jeremy Irons, Peter Capaldi, Michael Keaton, Rowan Atkinson, Seth Rogen, Alfred Molina, Bradley Cooper, John Goodman, Joshua Rush, and Keegan-Michael Key are all scheduled to come to the premiere while guests include Matthew Broderick, Eden Riegel, Jason Marsden, Gabrielle Union, Nika Futterman, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Khary Payton, Andy Dick, Lacey Chabert, Alfre Woodard, Dusan Brown, Atticus Shaffer, Jeremy Irons, Max Charles, Donald Glover, Beyoncé, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Billy Eichner, John Kani, John Oliver, Eric Andre, and Florence Kasumba. Home media It is scheduled to be released on Digital HD, DVD and Blu-ray. Soundtrack * See also: The Lion King Reborn/Soundtrack Rating Trivia :Main article: Prince Anakin/Trivia Transcript * See also: Prince Anakin/Transcript Credits * Main article: Prince Anakin/Credits Gallery * Main article: Prince Anakin/Gallery Polls Do You Think Prince Anakin is a great idea? Yes No References